The Legend of Zelda: The Rise of Evil
by Sonicshadow555
Summary: Evil has risen once again, but this time it will be much harder. All the villains of the Zelda universe have joined forces to enslave all of Hyrule. In order to save the world, Link and all of his variants must come together to destroy evil once and for all.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was a warm sunny afternoon in Hyrule Field. Link was present, leaning against an old oak tree. "Ahhhh..." Link moaned.

"Life is great when all is well." Peace has returned to Hyrule after the defeat of Ganondorf. Link thought about returning to Ordon Village to live his life over again. But he eventually decided to stay at Hyrule Castle with his girlfriend, Princess Zelda. "Hmm..." Link pondered. "Think I'll go fishing today." Link proceeded to walk to Lake Hylia.

**Meanwhile, in Hell**

Ganondorf was present, talking to Vaati. "So, how are we going to get out of here?" Ganondorf started.

"I honestly have no f***ing idea." Vaati admitted, with a shrug.

"Sigh, you're useless." Ganondorf insulted.

"HEY! NO F***ING TALKING!" The devil roared.

Link cast his rod into Lake Hylia, searching for his 20th Hylian Bass. "Hey, Link!" A familiar female voice called. Link turned his head towards the sound. "Hey, Zelda!" Link called back. Zelda ran over and gave her boyfriend a hug and kiss. "Shouldn't you be doing princess stuff?" Link asked, chuckling slightly.

"Shouldn't you be doing hero of twilight stuff?" Zelda countered. Link thought for a moment. "Touche."

"No, but seriously why ARE you here?" Link asked, more forcefully.

"What? A girl can't see her boyfriend?"

"I guess that makes sense." Link replied, nodding his head in agreement. Suddenly the earth started to shake, making Link and Zelda lose balance and fall over.

"W-what's happening?" Zelda worriedly asked, wiping dirt off her knees.

"I don't know!" Link replied truthfully. All of a sudden, an army of Stalfos rose from the ground.

"RUN!" Link commanded, grabbing Zelda's hand and sprinting away from the area.


	2. Chapter 2: Enslaved

Link and Zelda were running through Hyrule Castle Town, trying to outrun the army of Stalfos chasing them.

"Through here!" Link yelled, pulling Zelda into an alley. The Stalfos army ran past the alley, not knowing where they went.

"They're...gone..." Link gasped, trying to catch his breath. "Where do we go now?"

"The castle. My guards are sure to help us." Zelda informed, pointing to the castle.

"Okay, but we need to be cautious. The Stalfos are out there."

Link cautiously peered around the corner, looking for any signs of evil.

"It's clear. Let's move."

Link and Zelda ran through Castle Town, cautiously. They came upon the front doors to the castle. What they saw shocked them. About ten guards were lying dead on the ground, many signs of a brawl.

"No!" Zelda gasped, running to the corpses. "The Stalfos have been here!"

Link ran over and surveyed the scene. An explosion was heard coming from the roof of the castle.

"C'mon!" Link called, dragging Zelda into the castle. Link and Zelda were running through the main foyer when five Stalfos rose from the ground.

"I'll handle them. Stay back, Zelda." Link heroically said, pulling the Master Sword out of it's sheath.

"Be careful Link!" Zelda cried, worried.

The Stalfos charged at Link with a shield bash. Link answered by doing a backflip and a jump strike, killing the first enemy. The next four died easily. Link only had to do a simple spin attack to destroy the last four.

"See Zelda? Never doubt me." Link cockily informed.

Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Let's keep moving. We need to get to the roof."

Link nodded and ran to the stairs that lead to the roof. Link and Zelda arrived on the roof and looked around, trying to figure out where the explosion came from. Suddenly, the entire castle started to shake wildly. Zelda almost stumbled off the roof, but Link caught her just in time.

"What's happeni-" Zelda tried to say, but was interrupted by a blue crystal imprisoning her.

"Zelda!" Link screamed, reaching a hand out.

Zelda was frozen in the crystal, both hands pressed against it, mouth slightly open. Link had his teeth clenched, looking around for anything dangerous. Just then, the crystal incasing Zelda started to float away.

"NO!" Link yelled. All of a sudden, a evil laugh was heard. Link gasped. Ganondorf flew from the ground.

"Ganondorf! I thought we were done with you!" Link hollered.

"Hahahaha! You thought wrong, grasshopper! And this time I'm not alone!" Ganondorf laughed. "Say hello to your worst nightmare...every hylian villain!" Ganondorf roared summoning every villain of the Zelda universe.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Link

Vaati, Ghirahim, Zant, Dark Link, Majora, Veran, General Onox, Bellumbeck, Malladus, and Demise all rose from the ground and accompanied Ganondorf on the roof of Hyrule Castle.

"No... this can't be happening!" Link screamed, breathing heavily.

"Oh, it is!" Ganondorf laughed. "And soon we will rule Hyrule! Hahahaha!"

Ganondorf revealed a huge white sword and hit Link with it, sending him flying into oblivion.

"Hahahaha! Let us begin, comrades!"

Link awoke on a unfamiliar island. It was surrounded by a huge ocean. Another island was present on the horizon. On the island was a few buildings, including some houses, a sword training arena, a watchtower, and a strange looking forest on a separate island with a bridge leading to it.

"Ugh, where am I?" Link mumbled to himself, barely audible.

"HA, HA, SAYAAAH!"

Link gasped as he heard sounds coming from the sword training arena.

"Wha... That sounds like...me." Link noted, suprised. Link then proceeded to walk to the arena.

"C'mon, is that all ya got?" An old man insulted.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" A small blonde child about the age of thirteen countered.

"Who do you think I am, bi*ch!?" The old man shot back.

"Whoa, calm down, Orca."

Link stopped eavesdropping.

"That kid looked a lot like me, except younger."

Link saw a woman with a pot on her head walking by.

"Um, excuse me, miss?" Link started.

"Yes?" She smiled.

"Uh...how do I put this...? Where am I?"

The lady's smile dropped. She stared at Link with a dumbstruck expression.

"Everyone knows Outset Island. Have you been living under a rock?" She simply stated, and walked away.

"I need to get out of here..." Link mumbled to himself.

"Hey, mister!" Someone called from behind Link.

Link turned around and saw Toon Link.

"Oh, hello kid."

"I've been watching you for a little bit, and I've noticed that you're like an older version of me. It's kind of creepy." Toon Link informed.

"Yeah, I saw you in the sword training arena and I've seen that you have the same sword skills as me. Link admitted.

"What's your name, sir?"

"Link."

Toon Link stared at Link for a short moment, his mouth gaping open.

"M-my name's L-link too..." Toon Link informed, his voice shaky.

"Could we be...brothers?"

"W-we should speak to my grandma. She would know if we were related."

Link nodded and followed Toon Link to his house.

"Grandma! I'm home and I brought someone!" Toon Link called into the house.

"Come in, dearies." Grandma allowed.

Toon Link opened the door and walked inside. Link was nervous and waited outside.

"Well? Come on! We need to figure this out!" Toon Link impatiently said to Link.

Link sighed and walked inside the house.

"Hello, Link!" Grandma greeted. "Do you boys want some soup?"

"No thanks, grandma! But, I do need you to clarify something."

"Yes, dear?"

Toon Link sighed.

"Do I have a brother?"

Grandma thought for a moment.

"Not that I know of. Where in Hyrule did you hear that?"

"Link! Please come here." Toon Link called to Link.

(This is it. I'm about to find out exactly where I am, and who this clone of me is.) Link thought to himself.

Link sighed and stepped into the room. Grandma gasped.

"Y-you look just like my grandchild!"

"This is why I asked you if I had a brother." Toon Link said. "His name is Link too."

Grandma just simply stared at Link, drool coming from the corners of her mouth.

"Are you alright, miss?" Link asked, worried.

"Grandma?"

Toon Link's grandma then fell to the floor.

"Grandma!" Toon Link cried, running to his fallen grandma.

Link ran over and checked her pulse. There was nothing there.

"Quick! Is there a hospital on this island?" Link asked, his heart racing.

"No." Toon Link answered, tears present in his eyes.

"Do you have a doctor here?"

"Um, well Orca has a little bit of experience as a doctor."

"Well, let's go then!"

Link and Toon Link ran from the house to the sword training arena, in hopes to revive the only chance of figuring out the relationship between Link and Toon Link.


	4. Chapter 4: The Destruction of Outset

Link and Toon Link sprinted through Outset Island, in search of Orca. Link was carring the unconscious body of Toon Link's grandma. Toon Link was asking people where Orca was.

"Hello! Do you know where Orca is?" Toon Link asked.

"Yeah, I saw him up on the watchtower." A man answered.

"Okay thanks!"

Link and Toon Link ran to the watchtower.

"Um, how am I supposed to take her up there?" Link asked, pointing at Grandma.

"Just stay down here. I'll bring Orca down."

Link nodded and waited for Toon Link, whistling slightly. Suddenly the air started to feel hot. Link looked up in confusion. What he saw shocked him. A huge waterspout was heading right for the island. Link gasped.

"Link!" Toon Link called from above.

Link looked up and saw Toon Link and Orca climbing down from the watchtower.

"What's going on?" Link asked.

"A waterspout is heading right for the island!" Toon Link answered.

"What do we do?"

Toon Link examined the area. He saw a pirate ship docked.

"We're getting out of here. A waterspout that massive is sure to destroy everything in it's path."

"What about your grandma?"

"Orca's coming with us. He can bring her back to life."

Link nodded and started running towards the pirate ship, Toon Link and Orca following close behind.

**Meanwhile In Hyrule**

Ganondorf was present, sitting on a throne, princess Zelda encased in a blue crystal beside him.

"Oh, Zelda. If only you could see what was happening to your wonderful land. Perhaps I'll take you for a walk someday, show you around."

(Oh, Link. Please save me.) Zelda thought.

Link, Toon Link, and Orca were sailing away on a pirate ship, Outset Island being destroyed in the distance.

"Oh, I hope everyone got out safe..." Toon Link pondered.

"Do not worry, young one. They must have seen it coming." Orca comforted.

"Yeah, you're right."

Link was on the ground staring at the dead body of Toon Link's grandma.

(My only hope of finding out what the relationship between Toon Link and I is gone.) Link pondered, sad.

Link sighed. Toon Link noticed.

"Don't worry, Link. We'll find out how you got here."

"I hope so."

Toon Link patted Link on the back and stood up.

"We should get to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Toon Link suggested.

Link picked up grandma and proceeded to walk to the cabins.

"Nayru, please let my love be safe." Link prayed. "Zelda deserves to live. Hear my prayer. Please let her be safe."

Link prayed for another five minutes and then lay down.

Link was awoken by a loud thump. Link gasped and stood up. He whacked his head on the ceiling. He cursed silently. Link walked up to the main deck to see what was happening.

"Fire!" Orca ordered.

Toon Link fired a cannonball.

"Toon Link! What's happening?" Link wondered.

"We're under attack!"

"By what?"

A Bigocto!" Toon Link answered, pointing.

Link looked at where Toon Link was pointing. He gasped sharply.

"How do we defeat it?"

"We have to fire cannonballs at the eyes on it's body. Do you know how to work a cannon?" Toon Link asked.

"Afraid not." Link truthfully answered.

"Well, you're going to have to learn fast! We need another cannon firing at it. Orca and I can't defeat this thing by ourselves."

"I'll watch you and see what to d-"

A tentacle grabbed onto the ship, interrupting Link. It grabbed Orca!

"Aughh!" Orca yelped, before he was eaten.

"ORCA!" Toon Link screamed.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE BI*CH!"

Toon Link proceeded to fire multiple cannonballs at the Octo. Link just watched in awe.

A few minutes later, the Bigocto was dead. Toon Link just stood there, staring at the horizon. Link walked up to him.

"You okay, dude?"

Toon Link broke down, and sobbed into his hands.

"Of course not! Everyone I ever loved is gone! My grandma, Orca, my sister! ALL GONE!"

Link didn't know what to say to comfort his friend. Suddenly, a big, red portal opened up in front of Link and Toon Link, and swallowed them both.


	5. Chapter 5: Airborne

Link and Toon Link were flying through a inter-dimensional space rift, heading to an unknown location.

"What's happening?" Toon Link asked, worriedly.

Link didn't bother answering, as he had no idea as well. The rest of the ride was silent.

"I think we're arriving!" Link exclaimed.

Link and Toon Link arrived on a floating island. In the distance were a bunch of tiny little islands.

"Ah!" A voice screamed.

Link and Toon Link turned to the sound of the voice. They saw a blonde peasant looking lady. Their jaws dropped. She was beautiful. Suddenly, they heard a sword being unsheathed. They turned around.

"Imposter!" Skyward Sword Link shouted.

SS Link ran towards the two heroes. Link unsheathed his sword. The two began clashing swords. Toon Link looked bored.

"Wanna go to the bar?" SS Zelda asked him.

"I'm too young."

"We'll get you by." Zelda assured him.

Toon Link nodded.

"Sounds good." He agreed, walking away with Zelda.

**Meanwhile, in Hyrule...**

Ganondorf was present, looking over the smouldering ruins that was Kakariko Village.

Bellumbeck was beside him, smiling at his work.

"Did I do good, boss?" He asked Ganondorf.

"You did well."

Bellumbeck smirked. Just then, Veran walked up behind Ganondorf.

"Eldin Forest in in flames, sir." She informed.

"Excellent." Ganondorf said, his back facing Veran. "Soon we will rule this world and everything in it!"

Bellumbeck and Veran cheered. Zelda was softly crying inside her chamber, finally set free from her crystal.

"Please be safe, Link." She softly prayed.

"Listen to me!" Link shouted over the clash of swords. "I am not an imposter! I am from another dimension.

SS Link stopped swinging his sword.

"Fi, what is going on?" He asked to nothing.

Suddenly, a blue lady came from Link's master sword.

"Gah!" Link shouted, jumping back from fright.

"Calculations indicate that Link is indeed from another dimension. The land of Hyrule." The weird lady explained.

SS Link stared at Link with a suspicious look. Finally, he lowered his guard.

"Fi, why is he here?" He asked.

"It appears he is here, in need of assistance."

"Assistance?"

"Correct, master Link. Further calculations show that his homeland has been taken over by evil." Fi explained.

Link stared at Fi, startled that "she" knew this information.

"So, what do we do?"

"We help."

SS Link sighed and turned to face Link.

"Well, I have nothing better to do. Let's go."

"Wait, where's Toon Link?" Link asked, looking around.

"WOOHOO! PARTAY!" Toon Link screamed, beer bottle in hand.

"Yeah!" SS Zelda replied, swaying around drunk.

"We should...get back...to Link..." Toon Link slurred.

SS Zelda nodded and followed Toon Link out of the bar, swaying around.

Link, Toon Link, SS Link, and SS Zelda were standing in front of a ledge, dropping down through the clouds. Link was staring down, frightened, a rare emotion for him.

"So, what's going to happen?" Link nervously asked SS Link.

"Well, we all jump down into the clouds, whistle, and we'll be caught by giant birds.

Link stared at SS Link.

"Okay..."

"On the count of three, we jump."

Link and Toon Link gulped.

"1..."

"2..."

"3!"

SS Link and SS Zelda jumped immediately. Link and Toon Link were a little hesitant. They sighed and jumped.

"AHHHH!" Link and Toon Link screamed, struggling to whistle.

Finally, they managed to whistle. Almost immediately, a blue and yellow Loftwing swooped underneath Link and Toon Link, picking them up. SS Link, SS Zelda, Link, and Toon Link, flew down to the glowing blue portal, in perfect formation, on to their next location.


	6. Chapter 6: Near Death Experience

Once again, Link and Toon Link were sailing through the inter-dimensional portal, with the exception of two other guests: Skyward Sword Link and Zelda. They looked extremely afraid.

"A-are you sure this is safe?" SS Zelda asked, with widened eyes.

"Yeah, it's fine." Link assured.

Moments later, Link, Toon Link, SS Link and SS Zelda arrived at their next location. They were in the middle of a vast field.

"Where are we?" Toon Link wondered.

No one answered, as they had no idea either. In the distance was a large castle with a drawbridge.

"Maybe we should go there." Link suggested, pointing to the castle.

Everyone nodded and agreed.

**Five minutes later...**

The group of heroes finally arrived at the castle.

"It's...magnificent!" SS Zelda awed, looking up at the castle, with amazed eyes.

"Why is the drawbridge down?" Link pondered. "It's daytime."

Suddenly, an explosion was heard coming from the town. The explosion was so massive, that the drawbridge fell down, nearly crushing SS Link.

"Come on!" Link ordered, running into the town.

Everyone shrugged, following Link into the smouldering castle town.

**In Hyrule...**

Well, comrades..." Ganondorf started. "We have done it. We have enslaved all of Hyrule, and forced it's denizens to work for us."

Telma walked by, with a mop, and started cleaning the floor.

"What will we do now?" Zant asked.

"We wait. For Link to come and take us down." Ganondorf responded.

"Why would we do that?" Dark Link asked.

"Because if we just sit around here, this FanFiction will be completely boring."

Everyone nodded in approval.

"Who's up for Go Fish?" Majora suggested.

Everyone raised their hands.

Link, Toon Link, SS Link, and SS Zelda were standing in the middle of a burning Hyrule Castle Town. They looked around for any signs of life. They saw none.

"How did this happen?" SS Zelda pondered.

"I can explain." An unfamiliar voice said.

Everyone turned around, and saw ANOTHER version of Link.

"Okay, how many of me are there?!" Link, Toon Link, and SS Link asked in unison.

"There is something strange happening here." OOT Link said, ignoring the other Links. "No one knows how it happened, but it just happened."

Everyone leaned forward in suspense.

"All of a sudden, giant rocks started falling from the sky. Scientists believe that these rocks are coming from the moon."

The heroes looked skyward, analyzing the moon. Suddenly, a rock fell from the sky, crushing SS Link.

"Link!" SS Zelda cried, rushing over to the rock. "Help me move it!"

Everyone ran over to the rock and tried to lift it.

"It's...no use..." Toon Link stated.

OOT Link revealed a whistle. "Let's see if this still works..."

He blew into the whistle. Everyone waited. And waited. And waited. OOT Link cursed silently. Just then, rumbling was heard. Everyone gasped except for OOT Link, who smirked.

"I'M HERE BAWSS! WHADO I DO?" A large goron exclaimed.

SS Zelda, and Toon Link screamed, as they had never seen a goron.

"Lift this rock please, Gorunia." OOT Link politely asked.

"YESSIR BOSS!"  
Gorunia lifted up the rock with ease, hurling it miles away.

"Thank you. You are dismissed."

The goron rolled away, not even saying goodbye.

"Well, that was weird." Toon Link informed.

"Link! Are you okay?" SS Zelda asked, caring for SS Link.

He didn't respond. TP Link ran over and checked his pulse.

"There's no pulse. Link, do you have any hospitals here?" TP Link asked OOT Link.

"Yes, but they're probably demolished." OOT Link shrugged. "There is a crazy witch doctor over in Termina we could probably see."

TP Link picked up SS Link.

"Well, we shouldn't waste anytime. Link's chances of survival are dimming the more we wait."  
OOT Link nodded, and followed TP Link, everyone else following him.

**Back to TP Hyrule...**

It was nighttime in the kingdom of Hyrule. All was silent. Not a creature was stirring. Not even a tektite. Princess Zelda was in her locked room, looking out a locked and barred window, staring at the destruction that was her kingdom.

"Sniffle..." She cried, tears dipping from her sad, feminine eyes.

The door creaked open. Zelda didn't even have to turn to know who it was.

"What do you want, Ganondorf?" Zelda asked.

"Now, now, don't be that way, to your new king."

"Oh, shut up. You could never be king."

Ganon's face turned angry. Then it quickly turned calm.

"I don't care what you think, princess. Soon you will be my queen."

Zelda turned around and burst out laughing.

"Hahahahaha! You honestly think I'll MARRY you?! Hahahahaha!" Zelda laughed.

"Yes, because I'll FORCE you to."

Zelda kicked Ganon in the balls.

"OW! Not cool!"

**Back in OOT Hyrule...**

TP Link, Toon Link, OOT Link and SS Zelda were walking through a dense forest, leading to Termina. TP Link was carrying an unconscious SS Link.

"Are we almost there?" Toon Link whined.

"Soon." OOT Link replied.

"Ughhhhhh."

The rest of the walk was awkwardly silent.

"Umm, so how's everybody doing?" SS Zelda said, breaking the silence.

No one responded. SS Zelda pouted.

Finally, they arrived in a vast field, similar to Hyrule. In the distance was a large town.

"Over here." OOT Link said, leading everyone to the town. They arrived at a large gate. There was a guard blocking it. He looked at them with suspicious looks.

"I'm going to have to confiscate your weapons." The guard informed, pointing at TP Link's sword.

The group agreed, giving the guard their weapons.

"Just make sure to come back through this gate so you can get them back."

The heroes nodded, walking into the town.

"Now we just need to find the doctor..." OOT Link said, looking around.

Suddenly, snoring was heard. SS Zelda and Toon Link had to cover their ears.

"Man, that is loud!" SS Zelda informed, ears plugged.

"Over here!" OOT Link pointed out.

The group ran over to the building OOT Link was heading in. The snoring got louder. They all had to cross through dirty sewer water to get to the labratory. Finally, after several minutes of wading through other people's "business", they arrived at the lab.

"Wow, does a hippie live here?" TP Link thought out loud.

Everyone glared at him. He caught their stares.

"Did I say that out loud?"

The heroes ignored him and walked up the spiralling staircase. Inside was a beautiful laboratory, the walls filled with flowers and things a hippie would have in their house, as TP Link implied.

"Wha-whozzat?" A grungy voice said.

"Hey, kids, get of my lawn!" An old wrinkly man in a lab coat yelled.

"Sorry, sir, but we need your help." Toon Link said.

The man looked at SS Link and nodded.

"Follow me." He commanded.

The heroes shared glances and followed the weird old man.

He led them to a wide open room, filled with potions and odd creatures. The man shuffled over to a cabinet, and pulled out a red liquid in a bottle.

"Drink." He ordered, opening SS Link's mouth and pouring the liquid in.

SS Zelda looked nervous.

"What's that going to do to him?"

"It's a red potion, stupid girl!" The man snapped.

"Okay then. Sheesh."

After a few minutes of waiting, SS Link started to stir.

"Ugh, what happened?" He moaned.

"Link!" SS Zelda squealed, running over to SS Link and hugging him tightly.

"What happened?" SS Link repeated, unsure of what was happening.

"You...we...thought...you...dead...we...take you...to...crazy old man..." SS Zelda slurred, tears present in her eyes.

SS Link looked to TP Link.

"What she means is you got crushed by a chunk of rock and we thought you were dead." He translated.

SS Link looked confused.

"Okay, then. Where are we?"

"Termina. The neighbouring country of Hyrule." OOT Link answered.

"Hey you kids!" The old man interrupted. "Want to try out my time machine?"

The group exchanged glances. Before any of them could answer, the old man shoved them into a strange looking futuristic box, filled with gadgets and controls.

"Have fun!" The old man pulled a lever in the box and it started to rumble. Moments later, they were gone.


End file.
